


An Empty Home

by OneRandomThing



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Gore, Horror, Suspense, This is inspired by another work, link below, this will not make sense if you have not read the work this is inspired by
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneRandomThing/pseuds/OneRandomThing
Summary: Charlie comes back to the hotel after the Blue Moon party at her home. She had been expecting to come back to the open arms of her friends and the residents of the hotel. This was not what she found.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	An Empty Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jadeile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeile/gifts).



> This is a bit of a continuation of the work [Blue Moon Massacre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213940) by [Jadeile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeile/pseuds/Jadeile) which is an absolutely amazing fic you should read anyway (along with the rest of Jadeile's works). This will not make sense without reading Blue Moon Massacre first so please do.

Slowly, Charlie walked in through the front door, Fat Nuggets clutched tightly in her arms as she did her best to ignore the blood slowly staining her suit as it rubbed off of the little pig. The lobby was utterly silent. She could see where Fat Nuggets had tracked blood to the front door. She didn’t want to follow it back.

The first thing she noticed when she made it to the front lobby was that the desk/bar was unmanned. Charlie took a breath, doing her best to not imagine Husk’s lifeless body, laying just behind the bar, blood pooling around—

No, she couldn’t freak out. Not now. Steeling herself, Charlie stepped forward, slowly peeking over the bar and — oh.

It wasn’t Husk. It was Crymini. She was on her back, lifeless eyes staring up at the ceiling, her chest a ruined mess of flesh and bone. Charlie backed away, clutching the hand not holding Fat Nuggets to her mouth in an attempt not to be sick. She failed. 

Charlie took another moment to collect herself, Fat Nuggets nuzzling at her. Shaking, she stood from where she’d fallen and turned to leave the lobby and make her way to the rest of the hotel.

She turned the corner, to where the old phone was hung on the wall, and—

Charlie did scream this time, devolving into uncontrollable sobs as she saw Vaggie, slumped against the wall just below the phone and just as lifeless as Crymini, her chest similarly mutilated. Charlie fell to her knees in front of her, pulling the limp body up into an embrace, heedless of the blood soaking into the knees of her pants and into her shirt. Fat Nuggets stood vigilantly by as she mourned.

Charlie didn’t know how long had passed before she finally managed to pull away from Vaggie. Slowly, she pulled her away from the wall, laying her down and closing her eye.

“I-I’ll be back soon.” Charlie promised, standing again on shaky legs after collecting Fat Nuggets and resuming her macabre tour.

Baxter’s door had been obliterated. No lights were visible in the room, but the scent of blood and death emanating from the open doorway was more than enough to tell her that there was no life to be found inside. 

She walked up the stairs slowly, mindful of every creak and sigh of the old wood. There had been days where Charlie had wished for a moment of silence so she could get paperwork done or prepare for a meeting. Now, she would have given anything to hear Crymini or Husk’s yelling, Angel’s taunts and flirts, Niffty’s rapid-fire commentary, Baxter’s shrieks, Mimzy and Alastor’s occasional duets, Vaggie’s—

Charlie made it to the next floor. The carpet under her feet squelched where it was saturated with blood. Looking forward, she saw a form that could have only been Angel Dust lying ahead. Fat Nuggets jumped out of her arms, rushing towards the lifeless figure. Charlie followed silently, managing to avoid bursting into a fresh round of sobs only thanks to the growing numbness that started to overshadow everything else.

Angel was face up, his chest torn open like the rest. His upper and lowermost arms had been ripped cleanly off, the lower pair discarded to either side of him, and all eight eyes stared sightlessly at the ceiling. Absently, Charlie saw where Fat Nuggets must have started tracking blood. She wondered if Angel’s blood alone was what he’d tracked all the way to the front door. 

Numbly, Charlie kneeled for long enough to close Angel’s eyes, taking a moment to gather the squalling pig up in her arms before resuming her march.

The rest of the hotel was empty. She noted Mimzy’s room had been cleared out, no belongings, nothing, just a freshly made bed and a few cigarette butts ground into the carpet. Same with Husk's. And Niffty's. Alastor's small office she couldn't even find, seeing only a blank stretch of wall where she could have sworn the door used to be. 

Charlie had her first moment of clarity when she stopped into the kitchen. It smelled like someone had been cooking. It smelled like meat. And Charlie hadn't found any other bodies. Mimzy was gone. As was Husk. As was Niffty. As was —

Charlie was no longer numb. Now, she was consumed with rage. She had _trusted_ the bastard, she thought he was their _friend_ , that he wanted to _help _them!__

__To help her. And he had killed everyone._ _

__Charlie sank to the floor, anger leaving her body in a rush as another wave of grief hit her. Fat Nuggets nuzzled up under her chin where he was still cradled in her arms. Looking down, she noticed just how much blood was on her hands. His hands. Alastor’s hands. With one final look towards the bodies of her friends, Charlie left. There seemed to be one thing everyone always forgot about her; she was the Princess of Hell, and she had the power to hold that title._ _


End file.
